The use of paper processing systems that include paper processing machines such as printers, copiers and facsimile machines is now commonplace. Such machines typically include a paper source in the form of a tray or other device for holding paper to be processed, a paper feed mechanism for moving the paper through the machine, an imaging mechanism for transferring ink, toner, or some other marking material to the paper, a toner cartridge or other apparatus for providing a marking material to the imaging mechanism, and a controller for controlling the entire printing process from initial receipt of data to output of final product.
In many instances the paper processing machine controller (hereinafter simply “controller”) may interact with various components of the system. As an example in the context of a printer, a controller may communicate with various sensors to determine if a paper tray and/or toner cartridge has been inserted into the printer, and to halt or otherwise modify paper processing based on the inputs it receives from the sensors.
In some instances, a paper processing system may comprise components from multiple manufacturers. As an example, a laser printer produced by a first manufacturer might use a toner cartridge from a second manufacturer, and might also use paper trays provided by a third manufacturer. Components provided by other manufacturers often provide additional functionality, even when the component provided is a replacement for a component originally provided with the processing machine.
When components that provide different functionality are included in a processing system after the processing machine has already been manufactured, the controller may not be able to take advantage of all the functionality provided. This problem may be overcome by replacing the controller, but replacement typically requires a high degree of technical skill as well as significant cost. As such, controller replacement is not always a desirable solution.
Another possibility in some instances is to reprogram the controller. However, doing so is often beyond the skill of the ordinary user, risks making the processing system inoperable, and does not provide a solution if additional inputs are to be provided to the controller.
Of particular interest herein are processing systems used to mark objects with marks, typically numbers and symbols, that can be recognized via magnetic ink character recognition (MICR). A common example of MICR characters can be found in the special numbers and symbols you typically see at the bottom of checks. In many instances such MICR processing systems comprise a printer or other processing machine (hereinafter “MICR printer”) provided with an ink or toner cartridge (hereinafter “MICR cartridge”) containing a marking material (hereinafter “MICR ink”) suitable for printing or otherwise forming marks that can be recognized via MICR. MICR printers and cartridges are well known and thus need not be described in detail.
Also of interest herein are flash disk devices such as CompactFlash® cards, and USB flash disks. Flash disk devices are small, removable mass storage devices that weigh approximately one half of an ounce, and in some instances are the size of a matchbook. In some instances, they provide complete PCMCIA-ATA functionality and compatibility. Unlike many other mobile storage solutions, flash disk devices contain no mechanical parts and provide a constant, reliable, and non-volatile way of storing data without a power supply. Flash disk devices are typically designed with flash technology, a nonvolatile storage solution that does not require a battery to retain data indefinitely. Characteristics common to many flash cards are described in the CompactFlash Specification (all versions of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety) published and copyrighted by the CompactFlash Association. Characteristics common to many USB devices can found in the Universal Serial Bus Revision 2.0 specification. Characteristics of at least some USB flash disks can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,354. Said specifications and patent are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.